


白昼梦

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	白昼梦

初见时你在台下，她在台上。

她临时被推上去替代别人简单交代了一下零零碎碎的注意事项。

几乎没有人注意到她讲话的内容，都在谈论她的长相。

新入学的你也在人群里一起赞叹。你想知道出现在她身边的人是什么样子。

你没有想到那个人会是你。

你在选修课上和她被分到了同一个课题小组。

三人小组的第三人只在第一节课和最后一节课出现过。一开始你有些生气，后来就变成了庆幸。

因为你有了很多次和她独处的机会。

你和她因此变得熟悉起来，一起吃饭一起看书一起聊天，接触到彼此的朋友圈子，你叫她姐姐。

你发觉她是比传闻中描述的还要好的人。

有不少人羡慕你，其实你也很羡慕能这样和她相处的自己。

她毕业的时候你格外难受。你想以后你就很难出现在她的生活里了。

但她没有让你的想法成真。

她邀请了几个最亲近的朋友到她新的住处，其中有你。

你受宠若惊，早早到了却在小区里迷了路，变成倒数第一名。

抬头看见在楼梯边上抱着手臂等待你的她，你想，才爬三楼就心跳加速的自己是不是该增加锻炼了。

第二次去她只约了你一个。担心你还会迷路的她在小区门口等着带你进去。

电梯门一打开，被住客牵着的大型犬直直冲过来，她尖叫起来，而你一个箭步冲上去挡在她前面，把狗吓得张开嘴一通乱叫，口水蹭到了你的裤脚上。你对主人说不好意思，你姐姐怕狗。

在电梯里她数落你刚刚靠的太近，要是被咬到怎么办。

你嘿嘿地笑，说你不怕的。

而你隐隐感到，你就算怕，也还是会为她做出同样的事。

就是从那时开始，你和她之间的关系开始有了微妙的变化。

她比你更早察觉到这件事。她不动声色地拉开距离，牵起别人的手。

然后你也跟着懂了。

仿佛赌气一般，你刻意离的比她更远，假装没有注意她一瞬间变得难过的脸。

你讨厌不清不楚。你想找她说个明白。

然后你在她家楼下看到她挽着别人的手臂。

你转身就走，所有话语在身体里消失殆尽。

你知道她看到你了，可你不知道该怎么面对她。

你觉得自己已经耗尽了全部的勇气。

而你更加讨厌的是，不管怎样也没有办法讨厌她的你自己。

你想这就是结局。

在某个下雨的深夜，在你平时绝对不会醒来的时间，你突然睁开了眼睛。

你拿起设置成静音的手机，发现有两个未接来电。来自她。

还没来得及回拨，她的名字就再一次闪烁在屏幕上。

她被接了电话的你吓了一跳，沉默了一会儿，然后对你用命令的口吻说，“来接我”。

那是她第一次对你说任性的话。

而你本能地感觉到，这是你和她之间最后的机会。

你匆忙套上衣服拿了把大伞冲出门，在漆黑湿润的夜晚跨越大半个城市去找她。

在路上伞被吹得掀了起来。你只好走进24小时营业的便利店，寻找无果后，软磨硬泡地用高价买走了店员的两把私人用伞。

当你赶到，她慢悠悠地从公园的滑梯顶端探出头来，滑下来的时候溅了你和她自己一身水。

她看到你手里两把画着卡通图案的迷你儿童伞后咧开了嘴。

你知道她此刻笑着的脸上沾的不只是雨水。

想哭的你没有像过去一样淘气地拆穿她。

因为你明白，你差一点就要永远失去她了。

某个平行宇宙的你一定没有接到这个电话，也一定不会出现在她面前。那个她会一个人回家，在第二天对那个你说晚上不小心拨错了号码。

你在心里把所有能记起的神全部感谢了一遍，谢谢她们和他们把你放在了这个宇宙里。

儿童伞小的只能保证你和她的头不被雨淋湿，不过也多亏了这两把小伞，你才可以一边打伞一边握着她的手。

其实到了这一刻你和她已经什么都不需要说了，但你想，依你的性格，有些话也许再也说不出口了。

于是你用刻意走了调的歌声对着她一遍一遍地唱“我爱你”。

她一脸嫌弃地说你笑得好像傻瓜，却悄悄把你的手扣的更牢了些。

那两把带着兔子和熊图案的伞之后再也没有被打开过，但你和她即使一起搬了新家也没有想过要扔掉它们。

你和她成为不了那种如胶似漆的情侣。

交往之后，你还是拥有自己逛艺术展、见朋友的时间。

而每当从外面回来看到沙发里顶着一头乱糟糟的头发看电视的她，闻到新的柔顺剂味道时，你都会第一千次一万次的想，能和她交往真是太幸运了。

你不是容易吃醋的人。但当她众多追求者中的一人把花直接送到家里时你当场黑了脸。

她居然没有第一时间来安抚坐到沙发边缘扭过头的你，而是在那边仔细地去掉花枝上的刺。

你没有怀疑她对你的爱，却仍然气得快要哭出来。

你默默决定这几天不要和她讲话了。

然而她叼着花凑到你面前时，你还是看得眼睛都直了。

见鬼，你想，看了这么多年她怎么还是那么好看，比花还好看。

她给了你一个吻，然后把花从牙齿间取下来，埋怨说有点硌牙。

你觉得这样轻易被哄好的自己实在太不争气。

可是看见她的笑容，你又想，不争气有什么关系。

不过轮到你可没这么简单。

饭局结束后喝醉酒的年轻女同事挂在你身上，还把口红在你的白色衬衫上抹得到处都是。

专门去接你的她看到这一幕差点把黑眼珠翻没了。

低气压笼罩在整个房间。

你对她解释，人家又不知道你喜欢的是女生。

她抱着膝盖生闷气，说她就觉得那人喜欢你。

你压住笑意，说你哪有那么大魅力。

她气鼓鼓地说你根本不知道自己有多受欢迎，然后把下半边脸埋进袖子小声补了一句，她觉得好多人都喜欢你。

其实你并不是完全不知道。

你也知道她刚好到了开始对年龄敏感的时期。 

你走过去俯下身用双手揉她的脑袋。你对她说，不到三十岁的在你这里都算不上女人。

你看着她的脸变红又变白，心想糟了。

果然，她从牙缝里挤出一句，那她以前对你来说算什么。

那天晚上你睡在客厅，醒来时身上盖着她那条心爱的黄色小毛毯。

实际上她的酒量比你要差，但在你和她一起去和朋友聚餐回来的路上，往往是她搀扶着你。

你倒在沙发上，她刚好背对着你。你从背后抱了上去，轻轻念她的名字，对着她的耳朵吹气。

她仿佛以为你又要恶作剧，挣脱开你的怀抱，转过身给了你一记爆栗。

你有点委屈。你明明记得这是她曾经说过最爱的浪漫场景。

可是看着她红透了的耳朵，你想她似乎并没有失去记忆。

在你彻底昏睡过去之前，她正在给你卸妆，动作轻柔的简直像是在对待什么易碎的艺术品。

每到这种时刻，你都会觉得，她可能真的比你能够想象的还要喜欢你。

虽然提醒了无数次，不管她怎么威逼利诱，你依然没能改掉掰手指的陋习。

鉴于她的晕车体质，你学习驾照格外认真，但头一回开车时坐在副驾驶座位上的她还是被吓出了海豚音。

而每次海外旅行，飞机上升下降时，她总会紧紧抓住身边的你，还会和你在机场一起玩幼稚的甩袖子游戏。

你的厨艺并没有太多长进，然而至少可以在她加班累得不行时让她吃上一口热东西。

你很喜欢在洗碗时听她讲工作上的烦心事，还有关于别人的坏话。

在遇到她之前，你从来不知道，原来有人能把坏话讲得这么温柔又好听。

你和她一起出去吃饭时她又被男生搭讪，她笑着说自己不是单身。

男生露出失望的表情，不甘心又问了些别的。

最后一个问题是，她什么时候认为跟现在的交往对象交往是件幸福的事。

你不知为何紧张起来。

她眨了眨眼，说是昨天晚上两个人一起打开她自己弄不开的罐头，还有，她特地给那个人处理好鱼刺，那个人却把鱼肉先喂进了她的嘴里。

男生离开后，她在你耳边害羞地讲，其实现在也是。

刚刚被称为“那个人”的你眼睛忽然有点酸。

你没有告诉过她，之前你们去教堂时，看着她的背影，你希望她的心愿里可以有你，而你许下的愿望是总有一天要给她一场真正的婚礼。

你意识到自己已经无法设想没有她存在的未来了。

在决定好和家里坦白的前一天，你因为紧张过度暴饮暴食结果半夜跑到洗手间吐了。

她起床给你拍背顺气递水用针扎手指，心疼地说不然以后再讲吧。

你虚弱地摇头说不可以。

因为你想要快一点把构想中的未来带到她的世界去。

尽管提前做好了心理准备，实际感知到家人们对你和她之间感情的抵触情绪后你还是被打击到回去在她面前掉了眼泪。

她安静地抱住你，对你说没事的，慢慢来，有她在。

你和她更加努力，要证明给所有人看，你们可以一直在一起。

两年后，你们收到双方父母联合寄来的礼物和信。你松了口气，如释重负笑了出来，她却伏在你肩膀上哭了好久。

后来你小心翼翼地问她，如果他们始终不接受，她会不会害怕，会不会放弃你。

她思索了一会儿才说，一直在害怕，但是好奇怪，怎么没想过放弃呢。

你想，好奇怪，你也是。

那个周末的下午，你在午睡时做了个梦。梦里的你已经到了退休的年龄，在和她一起挑选合适的养老院。

你醒过来，看到身边的她也半梦半醒地眯着眼睛，窗帘缝隙里时不时透出来的一小片光亮在她头发上晃动。

你突然发现你和她好像已经完成了很多人一生都无法做到的事情。

你伸出手臂抱住她，往她那边挪了挪，用鼻子去蹭她的下巴。

她不满地哼了一声，却没有把你的手从身上推下去。

你忍不住感叹，是命运把所有不可能都变成了可能。

她迷迷糊糊地反驳，才不是命运，是你。

END.


End file.
